Through Another's Eyes
by starscomingalive
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of Stargate Atlantis. John and his team find a special device that enables to hide Todd's true wraith form. Making him able to go off Alantis and see Earth. There he mets a young girl. Not romance
1. Meeting Her

****

I was not to sure if I wanted to place this story on here but I did. So enjoy. Things will make sense later on! I don't own Stargate Atlantis

'It will be a high of eighty degrees today in the big city so make sure you grave some sunscreen on your way out the door. One that happy note remember to...' A hand swung out to silence the dull reporter's voice. Sharp blue eyes looked over at the man next to her. Ally slowly wrapped a sheet around her abused body and headed for the bathroom. Jason, her older brother, walked over to her.

"How are you?" His eyes were laced with fear as he flashed a look to the man's bedroom.

"I'm tired, sore and hurt but other then that I guess I'm okay." She shrugged slightly.

"I have to be more careful, he's going to kill you." Jason sighed as he headed to the kitchen and Ally went to shower.

Opening the door to the fridge he found nothing but beer and wine. Nothing worth eating anyway.

"What do you think you're doing boy?"

Jason spun around to see Jake with a bathrobe around his body. His brown hair sweated to his forehead.

"Nothing Dad, just looking."

Jake was anything but a father. Jason hated calling him that but Ally's health depended on his behavior

"If your hungry your just gonna have to wait until your sister gets here." Jason snarled at him.

Ally had just finished her shower and was now towel drying her hair. She throw on a pair of holey jeans and a shirt hat had 'fine' on the front. She hated to wear anything Jake bought for her, but Jason's life depended on her.

It was summer here in New York City and school was out, so Jason and her had all the time in the world to be away from the man.

The odd thing about everything was Jake was seen as a hero from everyone in the foster home. The reason was that he took on a sixteen year old girl, and a seventeen year old boy. Not many people would adopt kids that age, let alone together.

Ally know wished that the moment they had first walked into this man's home that she and her brother would have ran out of there. Jason was a punching bag and Ally was, well the other thing…

Ally headed to the kitchen to see and irritated Jake glaring at Jason. She cleared her throat hoping to clear up the tension between the two. It worked, but set of eyes set onto her.

"There's my beautiful girl." Jake grinned as he walked over to Ally and began to play with her shoulder blade length brown hair.

"Hi Jake." She mumbled as he pushed her to the table.

"I really need to get you a haircut." Was Jake's response as he sat next to her in wait of his meal from Jason.

Jason looked out the apartments dirty window to the street where the sun was raising against the buildings.

'Does no one care anymore?' He wondered silently as a single tear rolled down his left eyes.

**********TODD**********JOHN************SO ON************

John tried to hide his laugh as a cough as Todd and McKay argued on how to make the ancient device working again. It was a silver bracelet that when activated it hide Todd's true wraith form and made a hologram of a man over him. Now that they were in the city it decided to stop working.

"Sheppard I see nothing that is funny about this." Todd snapped at him with harsh eyes.

Teyla and Ronon both looked at each other as John grinned and rolled his eyes. They had found the device about five months ago. Once McKay found out what it could do John got the crazy idea of showing Todd the big city life. Mr. Woolsey was not at all pleased with the idea.

It took several more months to get Mr. Woolsey to agree to let Todd off of Atlantis for a short time. So here they were, in a fancy hotel with a wraith and technology that wasn't even working.

"If I don't get this working I don't know how we'll get Todd back to Atlantis without anyone seeing him." McKay sighed frustrated.

As if anything else could go wrong. Todd was not that thrilled to be getting a tour of Earth. Honestly? He just wanted to go home, but he knew that would never be allowed.

"I got it." McKay grinned proudly.

John did not see a large green alien any more, he saw a striking young man with brown hair and brown eyes. A man with a black shirt on and blue jeans. Teyla shook her head.

"What happens if someone bumps into him? They will feel a wraith. This is only a fake to the eyes, not the touch." Teyla looked over at Todd.

"He'll just have to walk beside us so no one can get near him." John shrugged as if it meant nothing.

The sliver bracelet no longer looked like a bracelet. It took it's own hologram on as well. It now appeared as a golden watch.

"Are we going to see the city or not?" Ronon questioned sharply.

John grinned and headed for the door.

"What happens if the device stops working again Sheppard?" Todd stopped the human cold in his tracks.

McKay went to a closet and pulled out a long trench coat that had a hood attached.

"This could work, but it's hot out side so you may not want to wear it, just carry it." McKay handed the clothing to Todd.

"Very well, let us go and get this over quickly." Todd was impatient and really did not want to be here.

The days on Atlantis he feed on criminals that no longer needed to be alive. They were usually old and not worth any life force, but it was enough to keep him going. Todd was impressed when they first got here with all the humans that were around. No wonder wraith wanted to get to Earth. Talk about no stop food buffet.

They were now outside with John in the lead telling them about buildings and what not. Todd found that most of the humans all looked the same. No one stood out of the large crowd. That was until his eyes caught hers.

A young girl watching the crowds walk by with no emotion in her face or in her blue eyes. Her brown hair was placed in what Teyla would call a messy bun. Suddenly she rose from the seat on the street and headed for one of the small openings in-between buildings.

Without bothering to tell anyone where he was heading Todd went to the entrance. She was no where in sight. A hand came down on his shoulder and looked to see Sheppard behind him.

"What are you doing?" John raised an eyebrow.

"There was this girl." Was all he could say as John forced him back to the others.

"Probably a street rat. There are a lot of those around here. It is best not to make eye contact. Some of them can be dangerous."

Todd shook John's hand off and looked over his shoulder. Something about that girl made him feel as if she was still there, but he couldn't see her. He sighed as he followed the others once again.

*********ALLY************JASON**********************

"I thought we were never going to get out of there." Jason snapped under his breath as brother and sister walked down the crowded streets.

Ally mumbled good-bye to her brother as she went to the town square to watch of tourist that may hold something good to steal. She never liked taking things from anyone else, but to survive she had to. Jason and her were saving up money so they could run away from Jake. To get money they had to steal and sell. It was a poor life, but she would rather waste away in jail then spend another second in Jake's possession.

Her eyes traveled over the bags that people carried and she caught a light of bright gold. On a man's wrist was a golden watch that was probably worth a lot. The man looked bored out of his mind and seemed to want to get away from the black haired man.

Sitting down on a curb she waited for the man to see her. In no time his eyes caught hers. She showed no emotion but kept staring at him. He narrowed his eyes and she slowly stood up ad headed for one of the alleyways. She could feel him following her.

Once out of his sight she ducked behind a trash can and waited for him to walk in. She watched through one of the cracks in the wall to see him at the entrance but not daring to go in.

'Shit, come on.' She thought bitterly as the black haired man walked up and placed a hand on the brown haired man's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

The man sounded annoyed, as if the brown haired man was not allowed to leave his side, like a child. Ally smirked in amusement.

"There was this girl."

The man had brown eyes that matched his hair. A girl, was that all he could say? He sounded interested, like he had never seen a stray before. They walked off making Ally unable to hear the rest of their conversation. She would tail this guy, it was going to be easy to get his wrist watch.

She slowly got back up and began to follow them from a distance. She watched as the brown haired man glared back at her. He knew they were being followed. That was not good. Making a quick decision Ally walked faster and went to his left side where the watch was. She squeezed between a cave man looking guy and the brown haired man. Her hand wrapped around his wrist as she began to remove the watch.

Suddenly the cave man graved her arm and the group followed them into a deserted building. She spun around as dreadlocks man let her go.

There were five of them. A small looking nervous one. A female with red hair. The brown haired man, the solider looking black haired one, and the cave man.

"What are you doing?" The solider one glared at her. His green eyes were harsh.

Ally stayed quiet.

"John, is she a street rat?" The brown haired on asked the man who just spoke.

"She's to nicely dressed. What is your name."

Ally spit at them.

The female approached her slowly and smiled slightly.

"You don't need to be afraid. Your not gonna be in trouble. Just tell us why you were trying to steal from us."

"Who said I was afraid? Who said I as trying to steal from you?" She played dumb but brave.

"You had your hand on the watch, that is why I think you were going to take it." The brown eyes landed on her coldly.

Ally shook her head and slowly began to back away.

"You don't understand. Listen, I just need the money, that's all." She found herself surprised at the sudden tell of the true. Never before had she come out and told a stranger that she needed money.

"Why don't you ask your parents for it?" John glanced at the others.

"If I could I would. They were murdered." Ally lowered her eyes away from them.

"What's that bump on your head from." This was the first time he had spoken. His brown eyes traveled over her head.

Ally slowly touched it, the wound from where Jake had slammed her into the wall last night.

"Nothing, it is nothing." She began to back away faster now.

"Doesn't look like nothing." John sighed, "Just come here, let us help you."

Shaking her head she spun and headed to the back exit.

Todd watched her run off. No fear had showed in her young eyes until they asked to help her. How could you fear help?

"What now?" Ronon asked as he watched Todd's movements.

"We go back to seeing the city and forget about this. She wouldn't becoming around for a long time anyway." John headed back for the streets.

Todd was about to follow when he turned and headed for the direction the girl went. She was trying to open a door that clearly was stuck.

"Need help?" Todd kept his distance hoping not to scare her off again.

"Get out of here, now!" Wild eyes glared at him.

"I can help you." Todd took a step forward.

"No you can't. I don't the hand of some rich mortal." Her voice was harsh.

"Are you not a mortal?" He asked while raising he new eyebrows.

"I am more then that. I have a heart unlike those who walk around thinking that material is the best thing you could ever have. I escape death everyday. What do you do to help others?" She looked tired.

Todd shrugged and was about to answer her question when she gasped and clenched her stomach. She growled under her breath. The last thing she saw was the brown eyes man keeping her from falling onto the floor. The last thing she felt was sharp claws running across her arms. Her last thought was,

'Jake's gonna kill Jason when I don't come back….'

**That's all for now. Ally has some life changing stories for Todd to listen to. A friendship is going to be born. But will she ever et away from the life she leads right now?? ….**


	2. Confusion

**I don't own Stargate Atlantis. Enjoy. Big thanks to Ska8er and SGA-Seven! **

Before Ally even opened her eyes she felt the throbbing pain from the soon forming headache. All she wanted to do was to sleep through the on coming pain, but Ally had larger problems. She was in a hospital with an IV placed in her arm. Her spinning eye sight landed on the clock that read eight P.M. She had to get back to Jake's house or Jason would be blamed for everything.

"Hey, you seem awake. How are you feeling?"

Ally's eyes spun over to a nurse who walked over to her side. Her mind was buzzing and she couldn't make sense of the words the women spoke.

"Hon, I need your name. We need to contact your parents." The nurse smiled reassuringly at Ally's tired face.

Ally well understood those words. She felt sickness hit. She could not let another hospital bill fall into Jake's fingers, he'd kill both of them for sure. Instead of answering, Ally let the long wanted sleep take over her.

***Jason***Right after he left Ally in chapter one****** *****

Jason let his eyes linger a moment longer as he watched his sister walk to the most popular sites in New York City. The area where tourist hung around, and the most likely the safest part of town as well. Jason was headed to the back streets were gangs hung around. He would sell drinks that he stole from Jake at anytime he got the chance to. He turned his heels and walked off.

His gray eyes wondered over a cop car as he slowly walked by. He once thought of getting picked up by the cops and being sent to juvenile camp or whatever, but Ally stopped him. He was the last thing between her and Jake, and he could not let the man hurt her anymore then he already had.

Ally had been willing to leave the stupid junked up home by the second day they were staying there. Jason worried about the streets but Ally had convinced him the streets would be no worse then leaving with a madman. So, at midnight Ally sneak away from Jake's bed and the siblings headed for the docks. Once there they planned on sneaking onto any cargo ship and sailing out of New York. They did not plan on Jake waking up and realizing his two teenagers where missing.

Within two hours the two where found shivering, wet and exhausted and about to climb onto a cargo ship that was just about to leave. Both off them were sent to the nearest hospital for the night where they were given a place to sleep, clothing, and food. The next morning a cop drove them home (of course that night they were found the cops called Jake and told him he could pick Ally and Jason up at the hospital if he so wished. The man answered to keep them over night.)

When the cop was around the scene looked to be normal. A fake dad pretending to be so glad his missing 'kids' where finally home, but all that changed once the male cop left the house. Jake turned from lovely sweet father to deadly evil monster in seconds. Jake beat the hell out of Jason. Ally never got hit, she was used against her will with her body every night.

That same night after Jason's beating and Ally's punishment she snuck down to see him lying in the basement covered in dry blood. They both began to rethink the escape plan. Both agreed that they need to get far away from Jake as soon as possible. That meant a plane. That meant money, something they did not have, and something Jake would not give them.

That was the start of stealing and selling stole objects to thieves on the streets. After a few months of trying to save money, both realized that the plan was never going to work. Neither wanted to give up though. The thought of getting away from Jake gave each of them a small sign of hope, something Ally nor Jason wanted to give up. They both wanted to keep dreaming that some day they would fly away from Jake's clutches.

Jake was now in the back streets or some called the place 'scum city'. Gangs glared at him as he walked by, waiting for a fight. Elders narrowed their eyes but kept their distance. There was only one person that Jason bothered to talk to. He was old but willing to trade beer or whatever drug Jason could get a hold off. To have things safer between the two they kept their real names privet, but Jason always called the elder man 'few words'.

'Few words' steeped from the shadows of a broken building and eyed Jason eagerly. Jason handed him the few cans and cigars he managed to grave without Jake noticing.

"It's not much but I hope this can satisfy you." Jake mumbled.

'Few words' took a few dollars out of his pocket and nodded before spitting out through rotten teeth, "Next week."

Jason smirked as 'Few words' snuck back into the darkness. Got his nickname?

Shaking his head Jason headed for the more popular hotels to do what Ally would do every day, pocket pick. He would picket people until seven thirty. Then he would head to the place where he left Ally and met up with her. Once there they would walk back thier to temporary home.

***Jake seven thirty***Time skip*****

Jason sighed heavily. No one was around the hotels today. He got a few dollars from a dropped wallet, no credit card. He had also stolen a brand new gold bracelet. He started back to their meeting place to wait for Ally's return. She would be around seven thirty to seven forty-five. Jason waited and felt slight worry as the clock stuck eight. Ally was never late, never. Unless something was wrong. Making a snap decision he ran back to Jake's house hoping she walked home alone with a stomach ache.

He slammed the front door open and saw Jason sitting on the couch. No Ally in sight.

"Jason, Ally, that you?" Jake's voice almost sound sober.

Jason was just a step away from bolting when Jake's hand came hard onto his shoulder.

"Jason, where's Ally?" Anger and hatred rang at every word.

The warning bells were ringing in Jason's head so loud that he could barely think.

"I…I….don't know."

With those words Jake slammed Jason's already sore body against the nearest wall…

****Ally****At hospital****9:54P.M.*****

Ally's eyes flickered open to find her headache gone and body feeling stronger. She could think straight again, and now all she had to do was escape. She knew she should not go back to Jake but Jason would be killed if she disappeared, she needed her older brother.

The first step was to remove the IV placed in her right arm. Ripping the tape from her skin she slowly began to pull the piece of shit from her arm. Once the IV cleared her arm she let the object fall to the floor. Graving the tape from earlier and a cotton ball she taped it over her slightly bleeding arm.

Ally slowly got to her feet and made sure she was steady. Confusion ran through her as she realized her clothing was still here…err….Jake's anyway…. Once she found her legs would support her she quickly walked to the window. For once in her life luck seemed to be on her side. The fire escape was right next to her window. All she had to do was to reach it and climb to the concrete below. Grinning Ally knew everything would be perfect if she did not get caught. Jason always said she was part monkey.

Once her feet touched the street she set off in a dead run to Jake's house, hoping Jason was alright.

****Todd***John***ect..*****Right after they took Ally to the hospital****

Sheppard's team, including Todd all stood in a waiting room in the hospital waiting for a nurse to tell them the news on the young girl they brought here.

"Do you think we caused this?" McKay glanced around nervously.

"What do you mean Rodney? They have no prove, nor are we guilty of harming her." John snapped at his friend.

"Yes, but the way Ronan graved her and…"

"Doctor McKay, everything is fine. What happened to her was not Ronan's fault." Todd felt surprise as he stood up for the runner.

"I don't need your words wraith." The runner snarled while glaring.

"That's enough from the both of you." John snapped in his 'I'm in a pissed off mood, shut up' voice.

John could not understand why Todd wished to stay with this human girl. John could be eating New York pizza, but instead he was here in a hospital. John guessed the girl was a street rat who feared going to an orphanage. John had wanted to let the girl go but Todd….well anyway John saw this as Todd's fault that they were stuck here.

A young nurse walked in with a doctor by her side. Both of them smiled at the group.

"Hello I'm Doctor Tem." He shook hands with each person except Todd who just smiled and waved hesitantly.

"Well I looked her over and it seems she has many bruises and cuts all over her. She has broken ribs, two on the left and one on the right. That may be what caused the girl to pass out." The doctor looked away for a second.

"We can't do anything else until we contact her parents. We did place an IV in her though. Until she wakes up all anyone else can do is wait."

John throw himself into a plastic chair and groaned loudly. Todd rolled his eyes and he leaned against the stripped colored wall.

****Hospital****Eight P.M.**************

Todd was resting in a chair when the same nurse came back. It had been several hours sense the last visit. John, and Ronan were both ready to kill, plus bored.

"She woke up a few moments ago. She seemed unsure of where she was. She feel back asleep again." The nurse's eyes cut through them like a dagger.

"Are you sure we have to stay here until you contact her parents?" John closed his eyes.

"Yes, we need someone to cover the bill." The nurse shrugged in a sorry kind of way.

"What!? This is the last time I ever think of saving someone." McKay went on mumbling as John spoke up.

"Could we just leave the hotel we are staying at?" John stood and walked over to her.

"I guess, come with me." She lead John out of the waiting room.

A few moments later Sheppard came back.

"We are home free, let's go." He waved for the others to follow him.

The others nodded and followed him, Todd a bit more hesitant. Teyla was the only who caught the slight hesitation.

"Todd, and I are going to wait for her to arise." Teyla spoke up swiftly.

"Why?" McKay asked annoyed. He wanted out of the death trap. The smell you get when entering a hospital!! Sickening!

"She should see that there are people who will help her, not abandon her." Teyla was stubborn and when she made up her mind there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

"Fine, just make sure that you can get back to the hotel alright." John eyed Todd.

"We will be fine Shep….John…." Todd cleared his throat as the nurse looked confused.

"Well, I'll just let you five handle this." The nurse backed away swiftly.

"I vote they come. We shouldn't leave this wraith behind. Or did you forget what he was John?" Ronan snarled, who was still against even thinking about letting a wraith near Earth.

"Teyla will be here. What do you think one wraith could do anyway?" John gave McKay a looked that dared him to open his big mouth.

"It's settled then. If she does not wake by ten Todd and I will head back to the hotel." Teyla crossed her arms over her chest, stepping in to the alpha mode.

"Fine, ten, Todd behave." John mumbled.

"Don't I always?" Todd smirked.

Rolling his eyes John headed for the exit with the others following him. Ronan glaring behind him and wondering if leaving now was such a good idea.

Teyla watched the others leave as Todd sat down in a hard plastic chair.

"Okay, I covered your ass, now give me an explanation." Teyla snapped as soon as the others where gone.

"I do not know what you mean Teyla." Todd closed his eyes for a moment wondering if leaving the ancient device on to long could harm him in someway. Ronan would glue the device to him if it could kill him. Todd wanted to snicker at the thought of runner trying anything, but kept his face blank.

"Your hesitation Todd. You did not want to leave." Teyla stated.

"You saw that then?" Todd's eyes flickered open then closed again.

Sighing Teyla sat beside him and growled out, "Yes I did. Why? Why does she mean anything to you?"

"She means nothing to me Teyla. I'm just confused."

"How so?" Teyla leaned back.

"She is unlike any human I have ever meet before. She fears nothing, but help. That is a word, how can someone fear something that does not mean harm?" He eyed Teyla's relaxed form.

"Maybe she does….Who am I kidding. I saw the look as well. I do not believe that John or the others did. She looked terrified when we asked if she wanted help. Why does that matter to you anyway?" Teyla traced a pattern in the chair arm with her finger nail.

"I want to know why. Something is making her fear someone helping her. I want to know the story." Todd locked eyes with the clocking hoping for the hand to move faster.

"So this has nothing to do with the girl?" Teyla raised an eyebrow.

"She is just the object carrying the prize." Todd stated with out hesitation.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Teyla blinked.

"She is just the thing that has the information I wish to know. How's that?" Todd glared at her.

"Fine Todd." Teyla smiled slightly. The rest off the evening went on with each lost in their own thoughts.

Around 9:55 a nurse told them the stranger was still sleeping. Teyla asked to see her before they left.

"Fine, but just a look and that is all. She needs her rest." The nurse mumbled as she lead them both to the room where the stranger was sleeping.

Todd started in as Teyla graved his arm.

"I wish to stay out here, be out in a minute or else." Teyla narrowed her eyes warningly at him.

"Teyla, as you wish." Todd growled as he pulled from her death grip.

Todd opened the door and walked inside to find a bed that was completely empty. No sign of the girl was anywhere. The window was left wide open though. Todd leaned out and stared down the street. Out in the distance a figure was running away. Todd snarled and wondered if that was the girl. Walking away he headed back to Teyla.

"She's not in there." Todd mumbled to the nurse who ran into the room and yelled something to someone else.

*********At the hotel*******************

"What? How could she just disappear Todd?" McKay snapped angrily at the wraith.

"How should I know Rodney? She was no longer in the room when I went to see her." Todd was now back in his wraith form. They had hung a 'don't disturb' sign on the outside of the door and closed all the blinds.

"Well, whoever she was I hope we never see her again. I don't want some brat ruining my vacation." John mumbled as he headed for his room for the night.

Todd silently agreed. He did not need a female screwing up his last chance to see anything but Atlantis. Gods how he despised that city! Those four walls were terrible to look at all day. No company, though humans were not much of an exception but still, they talked back, walls did not talk....


	3. Plans

**Big thanks to;**

**SGA-Seven**

**PeaceLily4ever**

**RouqueTrillian52**

**Isolde Jansma **

**and**

**Wraith Queen 500 **

**For the reviews and advice on how to make this story better. I really appreciate it! And one thing if anyone is to read my stories spelling and grammar are my greatest weakness so forgive me for any mistakes. Enjoy this next chapter (I'm having bad writers block right now so sorry for the long delay.****)**

The only sound that reached her ears was the noise of her feet pounding on the concrete. Her breathing was heavy and New York was just way to quiet for this neighborhood. No police sirens, no gun shots, nothing. Reaching the door that lead to Jake's home, Ally took a few calming breaths. Slowly opening the black door she found the living dark and Jake sleeping on the couch.

Ally slipped inside and went right to the bathroom where she knew her brother would be. Indeed he was lying on his side with blood on his arm, and several areas on his face that were cut up. His leg was laying in a funny position.

"Jason, Jason." Ally knelt down and kept her eyes on the doorway.

Jake shifted his leg as he felt a warm body touch him. Closing his eyes harder he hopped the voice would leave him be.

"Jason, you have to get up now!" Ally graved his wrist.

"Al, what are you doing back so late?" He lifted his head as he slowly sat up.

"Come on Jason, your not that hurt!" Ally hissed sharply in a hopeful voice.

"No…. Just my head, got bashed a couple of times, and I think he tried to break my leg or something. I don't remember much. By the way…Where the _hell_ were you? I was worried sick, and I just got my ass….." Swiftly before her brother's voice got to loud, Ally cut him off.

"I know, I know, it's a long story." Ally lowed her head and waved her hands in a way that said 'it doesn't matter'.

"Ally, you need to be more…." Once again Jason found himself being cut off.

"Careful and you need to make sure that your not killed something else about cops and…. I know _mother_!" Ally glared at him as he shook his head wearily.

"Ally, I'm not trying to mother you, god. You are just so….." Jason shut up quickly and when Ally went to talk he pushed his hand against her mouth.

Ally raised her eyebrows when she heard the creaking of the floor. Both of their eyes locked on the shadow outside the door.

"Ally, I very well know your in there. Come out _now_." The threat was clear in his voice.

"Look, I'll go and you just stay in here. You should be safe until morning." Ally was about to leave when Jason graved her hand.

"Where were you?" His eyes were locked on the door handle.

"Hospital." With that Ally drifted away from him, and back to the devil on the other side.

"Damn it." Jason clicked his teeth together and wondered if the hospital knew who she was.

Suddenly the door was thrown open once more and Ally was pushed inside.

"You bitch, do you know what you've done?" Jake snarled as he glared at her. He was drunk and swaying from side to side.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." Ally was now sitting in the side of the bathtub shaking.

"I don't know, I'm taking another drink. You two are staying in here for the whole night."

With that the foster-monster slammed the door on them leaving only the moon as light.

"Well, maybe he will drink himself to death." Jason mumbled as Ally slid to sit next to him.

"I don't fear him." Ally whispered against his shoulder.

"You where shaking hard enough to convince a lie detector." Jason laughed lightly.

"Pretended, all fake…." Ally sighed as she stared in to the darkness around the small room.

"Look, are you sure the hospital did not know who you were?" Jason moved his left leg and hissed.

"They asked me my name, I did not answer. Look I am so sorry about this. I just didn't think they would help me." Ally touched his leg and sighed, "I can't see anything, you'll have to wait until morning."

"Did you say 'they'?" Jason ignored her last comment.

"Yes, _they_, _they _I tried to steal from, and _they _caught me." She waited for the 'what the hell were you thinking'.

"Wow, you got caught. Funny, real funny. Fuck they probably told the cops." Jason sighed.

"I know what they look like." Ally shrugged slightly.

"Well?" Jason closed his eyes.

"There was one with short black hair. He looked to be more of a solider then the rest. He wanted answers which I ignored. I think his name was John. Then there was smaller man. He looked nervous. He never spoke once…. I think…. Then a female, she had fiery red hair. Then this caveman, at least he looked weird. He looked to have braids all in his hair. Then the brown haired man. He was the one who asked of I was a street rat. He wore the watch I was trying to take."

"Interesting, they're tourist." Jason's eyes sprung back open.

Ally gasped as she touch her arm, where….

"Impossible." She whispered as she remember briefly of the claws that had run across her skin when the one who asked of she needed helped had held her.

"What is?" Jason eyed his sister with suspicion.

"Nothing, we should get some sleep." Ally laid down on the hard floor.

"Alright, good night." Jason didn't bother to sleep, he knew he would never get any rest at all.

'Who are these people?' He wondered slightly as he watched he younger sister sleep. Never before has anyone bothered to help them. They would just call the cops, not take them to a hospital.

'Maybe Ally never gave me the whole story yet.' Jason knew that if his sister wanted to keep silent she would. She'd tell him everything in her own time.

*******************************

John sighed as he pulled up the last blind up. Todd was once again wearing the odd device, and the others were waiting impatiently for their breakfast.

"Here we go, down to the continental breakfast that our hotel so _kindly_ gave us for over a couple hundred dollars." John mumbled as everyone headed for the food.

Ronon was of course was first in line with McKay right behind him. Teyla and John followed as Todd waited for them to sit at a table in the corner.

"You need to at least eat or drink _something_." John pushed a fruit towards Todd.

"No, I won't." Todd ignored the human food placed in front of him.

John shook his head as he and the others went on eating leaving Todd to his own thoughts. Todd watched as the humans walked by the hotel without a care in the world. A female was leading three kids into one direction and a male was holding a case and walking in the other way. Another man was eating and walking. Todd had heard of fast food, but that was just weird.

"John, do all humans eat on the run?" Todd watch as the man walked out of sight.

"They all have places to go, and they need to eat as they move. You should see people eating and driving. Wow, they should outlaw that." John grinned.

"Four legged beats, how would you control one if you were only using one hand? We wraith….." Todd found a hand over his mouth.

John glanced around to see everyone in the room minding their own selves.

"Watch what you say." John hissed as Teyla sat down.

"There a problem over here?" A man in a uniform walked over.

"No sir, he was just saying some rude things." John smiled and managed to glare at Todd at the same time.

The man walked away and Todd glanced at Ronon.

"How can you eat like that?" Todd grimaced as the runner once again ate like a pig…

"You know their coffee in places like this are usually terrible, but I must say this stuff is not half bad." McKay interrupted before a argument could break out.

"I thought you were going light on the coffee?" John resisted to roll his eyes.

"What? I did not get much sleep last night due to some girl." Rodney pushed himself away from the table.

"What are we up to today?" Teyla asked as she finished her morning tea.

"I don't know. I thought you guys would want to look over the more popular sites around here. The Statue of Liberty, Pizza, theaters. All that would a lot of fun. They shooting off fireworks tonight as well." john spoke swiftly.

"What for?" McKay sat back and all he caught was something about fireworks.

John laughed, "I made that up."

"Funny, I don't even see how that's funny." McKay growled out.

"So seems like got a lot to cover. Should we go?" Ronon eyed them.

"Let's go." John got up with the others following behind.

Todd sighed as he stood and followed angrily behind them.

"So what's this Statue of Liberty any way?" Todd wondered as John tried to flag down a taxis.

"It's just a nice landmark." Ronon mumbled.

"So you have been here before?" Todd questioned.

"Of course I have. You should not be here, but really this is all John's fault." Ronon snapped.

"What's my fault?" John glanced back at them.

"Nothing." They both reported back.

"Move." Teyla pushed John slightly out of the way then she waved her hand. Several vehicles stopped.

"Nice job Teyla, all we need now is a wreck." John grumbled as Ronon took the very front and the others followed in the back. The taxis was a van one and Todd sat in the very back with John.

"Take us to the Statue please." John called up to the front as the driver started to drive.

"I know a great place to eat that may be right across from there." McKay called from the middle seat.

"Cool, very cool." John rested his head on the seat.

"So, what if we got stuck in the Cash Cab?" McKay looked back at the others.

"That'd be funny." John grinned.

"What's that?" Teyla looked back at John.

"A game show that you play and if you answer questions right you get money, but answer three wrong and he kicks you out." John shifted as Todd stared out the window at the slowly passing scenery.

About an hour later the buildings began to thin out and an ocean came into view.

"So you guys have an ocean as well." Todd watched as human ships went out further and further.

"Yep, but it's saltwater so don't drink it." John laughed slightly.

"Like I would try to." Todd snapped.

A large statue came into view and Todd figured that was were they were headed to. The only problem was it was on the water. He then realized a boat was taking people there and back. Wonderful, more waiting.

"Thanks." John told the driver as they all pilled out.

"Well let's get in line to wait." John walked for the long line.

Todd snarled, the humans were _everywhere_! Behind him, in front of him, to every angle possible there was a human present.

"Are places on Earth always so crowed like this?" Todd asked.

"No, this is a large city so a lot of people are going to live here. But there are smaller less busy places to live." John watched Todd eye a man to left.

"Why did we not go some place more….silent?" Todd glanced back at Sheppard.

"Look, just be happy you're here. Mr. Woolsey was not even thinking of letting you anywhere near the main land. Not even with the special bracelet on. I got you here, so be happy and enjoy it." John snapped close to his so called brother's face.

"Hope you did not go through to much." Todd almost rolled his eyes.

John went back to ignoring him. Todd was spending to much time with humans. He as picking up their traits and ways. He needed to get away from them. Then what did it matter? He would never return to his own. He would die here.

The line started to move and soon he found himself on a ship towards the statue.

***********************

Ally groaned as she rolled over. Her body hurt from sleeping on the cold hard floor. She looked over to where her brother was watching her.

"I take it you slept well?" He half smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever makes you feel good. Did you sleep at all?" She sat up and rolled her shoulders.

"Kind of, not really." He stood and helped her to her feet.

"I need to get out of here. Get a shower and we're taking a walk." Ally mumbled as she walked away from him.

"Um….whatever you say." Jason mumbled as he started the water.

A few moments later Jason walked out and his sister walked in. He sighed as he threw on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"We probably look terrible. How's your leg?" Ally questioned as she walked into the kitchen fully dressed and cleaned up.

"Fine, just fine. Hurry up." Jason walked slowly. His leg was hurting but he did not need Ally worrying about him.

Jake looked half decent. He was dressed in what he was in when they first met him. Blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You two better be back or else." Jake snarled as the two siblings headed for the door.

Neither of them replied as the door slammed shut.

"God damn it, I wish he would fall over and die." Jason growled out as they blindly walked on the streets.

"Watch yourself Jason." Ally mumbled as the sun warmed her body.

"What? Do you want to have a normal life or not?" Jason graved a wallet that was loosely hanging from a man's back pocket.

"If he dies then we get placed right back to the foster home. We will then be separated and you know that." Ally shook her head as Jason flashed a credit card in her face.

"Good job, what are you going to do with that?" She glanced at him.

"Buy stuff of course." Jason placed the golden card in his pocket.

"Who's going to sign the paper?" Ally smirked at her brothers stupidly.

"Damn it, I hate the rules." Jason took out a couple of bills.

"Those rules protect people from people like us, you idiot." Ally laughed gently.

"Still I never wanted this life Al, you didn't either." Jason watched as the Statue of Liberty came into view.

"Funny, we've lived here for so long and never have we once been inside the great statue. Do you think it's as great as everyone says?" Ally stopped walking to watch people board the ship.

"Don't know, don't care, never want to find out, let's keep moving." Jason walked past his sister.

"It's them." Ally whispered and her brother stopped and looked back at her.

"Who?" He looked to see five people much like the ones she described last night.

"We should go before they see me." Ally turned her back and headed for the nearest alleyway.

"Do you know how much we could get from his watch?" Jason sat back in the shadows and watched the tourists.

"A lot of money, the watch is probably mostly gold." She was sitting on a cardboard box, more or less really leaning on it.

"I think I could get it." Jason watched as the five loaded themselves onto a ship heading to the statue.

"Without getting caught? I don't think that's a good idea." Ally shifted her weight.

"Come on Ally, this will be fun." Jason grinned as he looked back at her.

"They will recognize me." Ally looked worried.

"Yep, and they will be pissed that they have to cover the bill right? So we use that to trap them." Jason grin widened.

"Your ideas never work, but they are fun. Let's do it." Ally made her way to the window as Jason pushed his hair out of his face.

"This is going to be easy, like taking candy from a stupid baby." Jason mumbled as he and Ally waited for the five to exit the statue.

**That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Mistakes

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Sorry for the long delay. My life is very busy I am hoping to update more often now that things are settling down. Thanks for being patient with me. Enjoy :) **

Ally glanced at her brother for a second before he nodded. She licked her dry lips and went to stand at the entrance of the beaten down building. The trap was set, now all she hopped was that they five people would fall for it. She saw them walk into the Statue of Liberty; once again the brown haired man looked annoyed.

'Does he not realize how lucky he is? I would kill to see the inside of the famous landmark. I would kill to sleep in a warm bed without anyone near me. Does he not see how easy his life is?' Ally lowered her eyes as she felt the tears come. She forced them back and began to clear her head. She pushed her hair behind her ears, today was the chance of a life time to get something that they could sell at a real jewelers shop.

Todd was bored out of his mind. The famous statue was nothing but taking a walk inside a women's body. How strange humans were! The boat ride made him uneasy on his feet and having humans so close yet so far made him sick. McKay on the other hand was not too sure about the crowd. Too many people were in this small area for his taste. Once the trip was over Ronon wanted food and began to question McKay about the café across the street.

"You just ate Ronon!" McKay snapped angrily.

Todd was glad to be on the main land again. He glanced away from the others and could not believe his eyes. It was that girl again. She was looking right at him. He knew the look was a challenge. He gladly accepted the threat and ignored the bickering of the others. He walked towards her ignoring the pushing of the crowd and as soon as he was about twenty yards from her she disappeared into the old building. He heard John yell at him to come back but his mind was more curious about the female who lived with rats.

"Todd get your ass back here!" John yelled as he started after the runaway wraith. The crowd got thickener and soon John lost sight of the wraith.

"Shit, Ronon can you see him?" John asked as Ronon began to skim the crowd.

"No, I cannot." Ronon began to shove his way through the crowd and just before Todd disappeared into the building he saw him.

"There! He went this way." Ronon once more took the lead and graved people to pull them out of the way.

Todd was now in the building and he saw the girl standing in the middle of the room. Her back was to him which showed nothing but disrespect. His anger showed as he marched towards her. Suddenly something hit him hard in the back. He stumbled forward but did not fall. He turned half expecting to see John but instead there was a young boy behind him. The boy had pulled a rope that cashed the object to fall onto his back. He growled with anger as he began to stalk towards him.

"Did you really think that would bring me down?" He snapped as he saw the boys face change from boasting to fear.

"What the hell are you?" The boy dropped the rope before backing off.

Todd looked confused as he looked down. Instead of having human hands his claws were showing. He could see his feeding slit and the ancient device was no longer on his wrist.

"Well sense I am no longer human I might as well take advantage of it." Todd mumbled as he walked towards the fresh meat. He graved the kid by his throat and just as he was about to feed something went right through his left leg. He snarled and spun around to see the girl and his so called team mates come in to join the party. The girl had thrown a dagger through his thigh. He dropped the boy and dropped to his knee as pain shot through him.

"Grave the girl!" John shouted as he ran towards Todd. Teyla graved the girl by her shirt and pulled her towards the group while Ronon graved the boy. The boy twisted and tried to break free but to no prevail.

"Let me go!" Jason shouted as he managed to get a hold of the hair of the man who held him hostage. The man brought his elbow right into Jason's stomach. Jason fell forward and landed with a gasp of pain.

Ally was shoved forward to land on the floor right beside her brother. They both looked up at the adults that glared down at them. Ally glanced at the creature that was now pulling the dagger out. She watched with astonishment as the wounded began to heal almost immediately.

"Wha…" Ally looked at her brother who had blood rolling down the side of his face. Anger was in his eyes as he gripped a rock in his left hand.

"So we met again. My name is John. Let us not get started off the wrong foot right now, k?" John looked down at the two teens. The girl seemed amassed while the boy looked ready to kill.

"What are we going to do with them? They saw him." Rodney looked at Todd who still was in his wraith form.

"Speaking of which," John spun around and slammed his fist against the wraith face, "Don't you ever do that again. Next time, I will shoot you."

Todd snorted, "I think that hurt you more than it did me." John bit down on his lip before returning his attention to the kids.

"What are we going to do now? We have to kids who saw you. Look at what you have done!" John snapped angrily as Teyla pulled the girl to her feet. The boy remained on the ground.

"I could get rid of them for you." Todd smiled slightly as the kids glanced at him.

"What do you mean get rid of?" Ally shook as she spoke. She never got caught. This was it; her brother and she were going to get separated forever.

"Don't worry about. My name is Teyla, can you tell me yours?" Teyla smiled warmly at the girl.

"No." Ally snapped back.

"Look first thing is first give us back what you stole." While Ronon spoke he graved the boy and forced him to his feet. The girl handed over the strange device that was no longer just a watch.

The two kids stood together as the five adults began to put the device back where it belonged. Ally glanced at Jason who nodded. Ally took off running for the nearest exit. Ronon went after her but the boy graved him by his hair and forced him back. John graved the boy waiting for him to take off but he never did.

"So much for the stupid baby." Jason blinked back tears as he realized he would never see his sister again. He watched as she made her escape through a broken window. He exhaled as he knew he was going to jail and his sister would be living on the streets by herself with no one to protect her. Jason closed his eyes and tears began to form, this was his entire fault.

"You are hurting him!" McKay shouted at John who glanced at the boy. As soon as he released the arm the boy fell to his knees.

"Take me to jail but leave my sister alone." He managed to get out before he began to cry.

John looked at Teyla who shook her head no. John nodded and took pity on the kids.

"Look if you tell me your name I won't take you to jail." John answered swiftly.

"Jason, I do not have a last name if you are wondering." He inhaled deeply wondering if Jake would finally finish him when he got home.

"No last name. Is it not normal for humans not to have a last title?" Todd asked as he glanced at the boy who he now noticed had cuts all over his body.

John ignored Todd as he pulled the boy to his unsteady feet.

"We need to find your sister. It is not safe for her to be out here alone at night." John spoke as the boy looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you helping us? Is this a trap to get both of us to jail or whatever?" Jason asked as he looked at the five people.

"No, you just saw too much so we need to keep an eye on you two." John said as he turned away, "By the way that is Ronon, Teyla, Todd, and McKay." As he spoke he pointed each one out.

Jason nodded hesitantly as he followed the group out of the building. He watched as the sun began to set. He knew he was running out of time. Once ally and he did not return home Jake would call the cops. Jason had to find Ally before they did.

Ally ran until she was out of breath. Her heart was pounding and she watched as the stars began to come up one by one. Her hear felt heavy as she wondered if her brother got away from those people… and that thing. Whatever that thing was she hopped she would never have to see it again.

Ally glanced at the house where Jake was probably drinking and smoking. She heard music coming from it and she knew he was having some type of party. Ally was not entering the house. She went the back way and climbed through a window in the basement. She was here to grave one thing and that was the money jar. There was probably a good hundred dollars in there.

Ally wondered how Jake had the money to create such a party as she began to look through the cracks in the wall for the jar. She frowned as she was unable to find the money. Fear gripped her as she wondered if Jason moved it without telling her.

"Looking for something?" Ally spun around to see Jake standing behind her holding a jar… the money jar. It was empty and Jake had a glare in his eyes.

"You were hiding money from me." He slurred his words carelessly as he stumbled forwards.

Ally dared not to scream for one the music would drown out the neighbors from hearing and his friends might hear and come to see what the commotion was about.

"You had a lot of money in here. I used it for this really greatest party. Don't you think it's great? The only thing I could not get was entertainment. It seems that the leisure came on its own though." Jake began to laugh as he made a grave for Ally.

Ally graved an old rocking chair and chucked it at Jake's head. He screamed as it made its contact and of course his drunken friends came down to find blood. Ally knew she was in trouble now as Jake screamed to grave her and one of the people called the cops.

Ally struggled against the man who held her as sirens and lights came into view. In the corner of her eyes she saw Jason with a horrified expression on his face.

"Stay away! Get away from here!" Ally screamed as tears ran down her face.

Jason was about to jump up and run to his sister when John graved his arm.

"Let me go! I have to help her!" Jason felt tears in his eyes as he watched his sister forced into a cop car.

"Look we cannot do anything right now. Wait until tomorrow morning. I promise we will get her back." John felt the boy give one last pull before he gave up. Jason's throat tightened as the car drove away. He wanted to run and kill those men. He wanted his sister back.

Jason felt his anger turn to the man who had held him back. He spun towards John and went to punch him in the face.

"Stop it boy, this is not helping anything." John said gently as Jason gasped and wimped.

"I could have saved her." The five adults moved away as rain started to fall.

Jason stood alone on 53th street as rain mixed with tears on his worn face.

In the cop car Ally sat watching the rain hit off the vehicle.

With each strike of lighting it showed tears of sadness and failure flowing down…

**This is it for right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon **


End file.
